


The Asylum

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Self-Doubt, the worst of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 19:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Every safe place comes with a price.





	The Asylum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Nobody else makes Mace feel like this. Sheev’s touch's like getting electrified, lingers on his skin like a sting or a burn. Melts his insides. Leaves Mace empty, and finally—contented. Without thoughts, doubts, without the memories of all these Jedi he sent to their deaths and all these lives he snuffed.

Mace should not come here. Jedi shall remain impartial and how could they balance _this_ —convince Yoda to take back count Dooku?

But Chancellor, for all his schemes, helps him find peace again. And isn't trust in the Force's Will all they need to finally end this war?


End file.
